


25 days of Ficmas

by Elm (Xerethra)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Fireplaces, First Time, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian AU, Lube, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), Sleepy Cuddles, Strip Tease, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: 25 days of one-shots and drabbles based on challenge me andtheartificialwolf whipped together.Will contain multiple ships. Each chapter announces what pairing will be featured.





	1. Massage Oil.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azzish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzish/gifts), [theartificialwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/gifts).



> Day: 1.  
> List: Naughty list.  
> Prompt: Massage oil.  
> Pairing: Biadore.  
> for Azzish.

Danny was curled up on the bed as he watched Roy methodically beat himself into Bianca. It was hours until they had to be known at the club and Danny hadn’t even bothered to unpack his makeup case or pull out his clothes yet. How most queens could be so patient and spend hours of getting into geish Danny probably never would understand, and he was kind of glad that he actually preferred the messy drag that he did. If he actually wanted to go all glam and full-faced as the rest, he’d never get booked for anything ever again.

Danny stretched his body with a whine, but not a single muscle moved to indicate that Roy cared or even had heard his attempt to get him to speak first. Danny pulled the cover tighter over his shoulder, and he continued to watch Roy lay the foundation of Bianca’s face. Danny’s bag of chips whispered as he burrowed his hand to grab a handful of them, the chips crunching under his jaws the only sound besides their breathing.

“How do you do it?” Danny wondered at last between mouthfuls of his snacks, the bag of chips dancing up and down in pace with his belly moving in breathing.

“What?” Roy answered in a murmur, concentration more on his image in the mirror than on Danny fishing for attention.

“Take so fucking long painting.”

“Well, kiddo, it takes time making yourself even uglier,” Roy answered with a shrug of delicate shoulders.

“Stop that. You’re not fucking ugly B,” Danny reprimanded with what felt like the umpteenth times 1000 time. Roy only rolled his eyes in answer.

“Well, you’re not,” Danny insisted, but the conversation died with that.

Danny popped open his bottle of pre-venue beer and continued to look at Roy in silence, as transfixed as always how some paint could transform someone’s appearance so. It was still fascinating, Danny thought, watching a face coming back to life.

“Alaska’s gonna do her _Can I Assssk You a Question?_ thingy,” Danny said, fingers tapping against the green beer bottle.

“Uh huh.”

“Says she gonna corner you.”

“Uh huh.”

Danny sighed, threw his legs over the side of the bed as he got down on his knees by his suitcase, silence falling once again but disturbed once in a while by Danny’s digging around.

“Hah!” Danny sounded in victory, fingers closed around a tube of liquid. He got up to his feet, padded to stand directly behind Roy at the counter.

“Can I touch you?” Danny asked.

“Why?”

“‘Cause you’re tense as fuck, and I have magical hands,” Danny grinned, the tip of his tongue trapped between fixed porcelain teeth, wiggling his fingers in the air.

“I’m jus’ gonna give you some shoulder massage, don’t worry your ass,” Danny said with a puff of laughter at Roy’s eyes for the first time releasing his mirror image to glance at Danny’s.

“Whatever,” Roy allowed as he turned back to his beating.

Danny shrugged his own shoulders in a flash of giddiness, the lid of the massage oil popped open, and the scent of jasmine filled the air as Danny squeezed some out on his hand, rubbing his palms together to warm the oil up.

“So, Alaska’s doin’ her question thingy,” Danny said as his fingers wiggled under the loose shoulder bands of Roy’s makeup tank-top, gently, softly hugging Roy’s shoulder to get an estimate of just how tense Roy was.

“So you said.”

“So, I’m gonna prepare you,” Danny smiled.

“Please. The day I take advice on how to talk from you is the day my career’s gonna end, bitch, and I ain’t rich enough yet,” Roy rolled his eyes and Danny’s loud laughter filled the air once more.

“Can I assssssk you a question?” Danny prompted.

“Sure.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

“Why not?”

“You already asked your one question.”

Danny sighed, his thumbs working along the tightness of Roy’s shoulder, firmly kneading through flesh and muscle to massage the knots away.

“Oh, fuck you,” Danny huffed.

“In your dreams, kid.”

Danny groaned, moving his fingers to carefully try to ease the tension away from Roy’s neck.

“Well, can I asssssk you another question?”

“No.”

“You’re so irritating sometimes, do you fucking know that, B?” Danny whined, a grin lighting up his sulky face at the shudder rocking Roy’s body as his thumbs worked out a hard knot.

“So are you, bitch.”

Danny laughed, bending forward in his joy, leaning against Roy’s shoulders before he pulled himself together, fingers caressing down Roy’s neck, pass his shoulders to ease the easily overlooked tension away from Roy’s shoulder blades.

“I’m gonna asssssk you a question.”

“Okay.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Danny wondered softly.

“You rather have me be mean?”

“No! But like, you’ve always been so nice even though I was mean to you and hated your guts and never wanted to be in a group with you and shit like that but you were nice, and you fucking helped me even though and like, that was like, I like never expected that and I didn’t even bring enough baggage to LAST through more than like one fucking challenge and everything!”

Roy’s gaze had turned away from his mirror image to glance up at Danny’s once more during his rambling, linger for a second longer after Danny had pressed his lips together to silence himself.

“See a cow on the ice, gotta save it I guess,” Roy shrugged with shoulders slightly more at ease yet tense all the same. “Or hog, in your case.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Danny snorted.

“And those eyes; have you seen your fucking eyes? Bitch, they can get you anything.”

“Yeah… Not everything, though.”

“Life’s a bitch,” Roy stated, concentration back on painting his face.

“Yeah. Fucking bitch!” Danny murmured, elapsing back in silence, fingers searching for more knots to knead away from Roy’s shoulders.


	2. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore tries to seduce Violet with a strip tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day: 2.  
> List: Naughty list.  
> Prompt: Lingerie.  
> Pairing: Viadore.  
> For artificialwolf

A breathy

“Oh fuck!” could be heard from the other room followed by a smattering of sharp heels stumbling for balance, the silence after the rapid thumping clicks revealing that balance had been found once more. Seconds passed, a breath of a sigh that travelled along in the air of the apartment and then a whispering of a plastic case scooting over the wooden floor, a glimpse of a pale arm coloured by inks withdrawing as quickly as it had appeared.

“Fuck!” drawled the voice again, the doorframe groaning as it accepted the weight of the voice’s body.

“Can you like just fuckin’ press play?” it whined, and Adore could imagine just how Violet arched her eyebrows in displeasure.

“I forgot to press play!” Adore insisted, and she waited for a few heartbeats to hear if the silence would soon be conquered by music.

“Oh, fuck off,” Adore grumbled when it came apparent that Violet didn’t intend to move a muscle to get up from the sofa, even for just a few seconds it would take her to grab Adore’s phone and click the music into action.

Heavy, almost impossible high stripper heels clicked again as Adore stomped out from the bedroom, muttering a

“Fuckin’ brat,” under her breath as she crouched down by her iPhone, clicked to screen lock open with her thumb to press alive the music.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Adore threatened, huffing as Violet continued to look at her with that cold, unmoving, unfeeling and unimpressed fucking beautiful, stunning face of hers.

When the first beats of DTF exploded into the silence of the apartment Adore cocked out her hip, full thighs squirming against each other, her right arm held up with a limp wrist, just like when she stumbled around on stage mocking her inability to dance.

Now, though, her movements were even more due to an internal embarrassment. Adore had no trouble showing off her body on stage, fucking the floor or the lucky dude that got to be pulled up and used as a prop whenever she performed DTF but here, when it was just she and Violet - Violet with those calculating, detail-catching eyes and unreadable face - Adore felt way out of her depth. She felt even more awkward and fat and ugly and plain weird.

Adore dipped her head back, rolled her head around to ease her muscles, to push her into the mind-frame of performing Adore, of slutty whorish messy I don’t give a fuck Adore she got to be on stage.

Her fingers smoothed out the soft flannel fabric of her buttoned-up thigh-long shirt where she had balled her hands into the fabric, swaying her hips more to the rhythm of her creation as she spun to have her back at Violet, teasing at the full ass that was just hidden by her shirt, ignoring the very fact that Violet was the most bottom bitch Adore had ever fucked and probably wasn’t as tempted by asses as Adore herself.

Adore turned her neck to look at Violet over her shoulders, impossible full, pouty red lips parted in a mischievous smile, smoky eyes narrowed in a come-hither look, signalling that Adore had begun to find her inner stage personality. She dropped to her knees when her own recorded voice urged the word down in the lyrics, popping up on her hands and knees. Black garter strings ran along the softness of the back of her pale thighs, holding up sheer black stockings, hinting with teasing lines up to what still was covered by red and black checkered flannel.

She wiggled her hips before she turned around to face Violet on the couch once more, the faint blush of embarrassment still coating soft, painted features, accented further by the bright red wig of hers that had been teased into an even bigger mess than usual. Adore was kneeling, rolling her hips to the beat with her music as natural-nailed, black-coated fingers slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

Adore was all too aware that her fooling around and stripteasing and egging on stage were no match for Violet’s trained up refined skills of the art of teasing but Adore bit down at the flesh off her bottom lip, forced green eyes to look even larger as she looked up at Violet on the couch as Adore wiggled out first one shoulder then the next, arms and fingers clinging to the fabric around her flat chest and soft stomach as not to let the piece of clothing fall off and reveal too much at the same time.

Adore leaned back, legs spreading under her to accommodate her back leaning against the floor too now, Adore’s arms thrown over her head as she arched her neck as her face twisted into a pouty moan, the flannel fabric she had held onto over her chest and abdomen falling free to reveal a shiny black PVC bodysuit that clung tightly to her flatness and flesh of her belly. Arms still covered by her shirt, Adore’s back arched as her fingers roamed over the plains of her upper body, her knees spreading more as she palmed where her hardened nipples pressed against the shiny plastic bodysuit.

Her fingers travelled further south, cupped her untucked crotch, kneaded her cock and balls through the shiny black material with a sultry moan spilling from parted, thick lips. Her hips jerked up to meet her hand, rolled to reach the soft thrill of sensation. With another jerk, this time of her back, Adore righted herself up and with a move that should be almost impossible to do with the clumsy thickness of her body and high heels Adore jumped from kneeling to being on her feet again, writhing herself up to a standing position.

With a lick of her red lips, Adore tugged her arms free of her shirt and tossed it to the side. The bodysuit was high cut at her legs, revealing the skin of her hips and Adore turned to have her left side face Violet, letting her see the crescent moon on her hip, the round fullness of her ass, perky white asscheeks barely covered by her body.

Adore had lost concentration on how long she had left of her song when she turned around again, bent herself over to serve Violet a look of her ass and bulge of her balls before dropping herself back to her knees, upper body cast down over the floor with one of her arms thrown forward as if lost in the throes of pleasure as Adore’s right hand once again cupped her junk, the muscles of her thighs tightening and relaxing to indicate how excited Adore was. She stretched herself out on the floor then, rolling her hips to pound the floor in a series of rapid, hard thrusts of her pelvis before scrambling around, so large, sparkling eyes could look up at Violet as she continued to fuck the floor with even strong thrusts, face contorted in a teasing mask of sensual pleasure, neck arching and strained, lips parted.

Adore pushed herself up to her hands and knees just when her song came to an end, a distraction that got Adore to look over to her phone for a second or two, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip before she turned back to admire the legs of Violet, Adore’s lips ghosting the air nearest to one long leg of Violet’s as Adore moved upper body to an upright position. With hands upon Violet’s knees, Adore pushed herself to stand again but with another jump threw herself to land with her thighs on either side of Violet’s lap.

Adore purred as she seated her full ass down on Violet, rolling her hips as she indulged in the impossible idea of getting fucked by Violet’s stunningly big cock but whereas Adore was just slightly versatile in her topping preference, Violet was grounded firmly in her bottom status. Adore’s hands ran up over Violet’s chest, thumbs caressing the delicate skin of her neck as Adore bent down to claim the sultry, pouty lips of Violet in a heated kiss as if they both were about to die any second now and Adore intended to the most out of those last ticking seconds.

She ended the kiss as harshly as she had begun it, dragging Violet’s bottom lip between her lips before she released the flesh and Adore scrambled off and away from Violet and the couch to stand herself on the floor in front of her, slowly twirling around with her hands thrown out.

“I’m DTF mistress,” Adore simpered as she came to a stop facing Violet again, her hands running down her sides. Adore dropped to her knees yet again, entwined her fingers in her lap, big green eyes innocently directed up at Violet perched on the couch.

“Do whatever you please with me, mistress. I’m yours. All yours,” Adore cooed, batting thick, fake eyelashes up at Violet.


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day: 3.  
> List: Nice list.  
> Prompt: Cuddling by a fireplace.  
> Pairing: Trixya.

Just why Trixie had allowed herself to be talked into going on some weekend trip up to the snowy mountains of a winter wonderland, Trixie wasn’t so sure anymore. It had probably been Katya’s thrilled urging that did her in, but once Trixie was surrounded by the miserable cold again she was reminded how much she loved living in L.A where she no longer had to deal with getting free balance and yoga classes on stupid ice spots, where she didn’t have to beg cars to fucking start please or freeze her hands off scraping the frost away from its windows. In California, she didn’t need to put layers and layers of clothes just so she wouldn’t freeze her dick off and she didn’t need to trudge in snow mazes or risk suddenly dropping into white cold snow seas if she dared venture out of the beaten path.

Trixie had sensibly stayed in when Katya and Shangela had tumbled out into the winterscape like two giddy children welcoming the first real snowfall of the season the morning after their arrival. Trixie didn’t feel like admitting just yet that she did miss the comforting darkness of snowy nights that matched so well with live candles and a warm mug of cocoa or apple cider or how much she adored big, snug jumpers or the popping of a fireplace. She missed building snowmen and force snow down the back of some unfortunate soul. But just right now, she loved the warmth of the cabin more.

The mouthwatering - if Trixie could say so herself - the scent of soft gingerbread being baked in the oven filled the cabin, the fire she had got going popped in the background, mingling with the shrieks and laughs of the people that were her chosen family from outside created a fuzzy warmth all through her soul. Perhaps, with situations like these to fill up her memories with joy and mirth, could make her start to cherish the winter background Trixie had tried her best to get away from.

“Mother! Mother!” Katya panted as rough shoe soles scraped against the thick wooden floor of the cabin, Katya’s cheeks flushed a bright red from both cold and the playful exercise of trying to kill each other in a war of snowball fight she and Shangela had busied themselves with throughout the midmorning.

Trixie shrieked away from the cold hands of Katya that attempted to wriggle further up her back under her jumper, and Trixie shoved away a grinning Katya with sparkling blue eyes.

“Mother! Feed your starving kids!”

“Ya better get out of those wet clothes or y’all gon’ catch a cold,” Trixie replied back, eyes dancing over her two grinning friends before she turned her back on them, the sound of the fridge popping open soon followed the silence after Trixie’s words.

 

 

 

Shangela sat with Ginger and Courtney at the dinner table playing cards. Trixie sat on her hip with her legs under her, palm resting against the soft rug by the fireplace. She was rolling her stick to make sure that her candied apple looked good enough before uneven teeth sank down into the gooey fruit, directing her gaze down on the deck of reading cards in Katya’s hands.

“Meh,” Katya announced at the last upturned card and Trixie leaned closer to try and decipher just what meaning was hidden by the elaborate tarot design.

“Meh?” Trixie repeated, warm and soft and with a twang of sleepiness; her mind lulled by the warmth of the popping fire, of the white noise of her friends talking and laughing, the thick darkness outside.

“Meh,” Katya confirmed, her fingers toying with the cards still in her hands.

“Sounds reassuring.”

“Eh.”

“Geez,” Trixie murmured before another crunch of her teeth tearing away at the apple’s flesh bounced between them.

“Well, is it any good?” Trixie prompted, turning brown eyes to look at Katya instead of the cards laid between them.

“Yeah, just, you know,” Katya responded with a noise from her throat and her hand drawing in the air.

“Uh huh,” Trixie nodded, though she could neither interpret what Katya’s supposedly reassurance nor the cards were supposed to say.

“Sounds just great,” Trixie tried, and it was Katya’s time leaning closer to the cards on the rug.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.”

“Katya, if the cards are telling you I’m gonna be fucking kidnapped by Bigfoot tomorrow I’d fucking like to know that beforehand, thanks.”

A screech of laughter scratched Katya’s throat, so all she could do was try to force wheezing gulps of air down her lungs as Katya’s body wiggled in a bent-over fit of laughter.

Trixie munched on another mouthful of candied apple.

“I’ll scare it away,” Katya reassured as she gasped for air, stretched her back up into a sitting position.

“Pretty sure you will,” Trixie smiled.

“I know martial arts.”

“Yah, and if you gonna go and drone on about your fucking fast metabolism I’m gonna kill you, Katya.”

Katya scratched the back of her neck. “I’d actually fucking love to come in contact with a Yedi.”

“… No.”

“So it’d be cool if it contacted you.”

“Katya…”

“Must be an interesting species.”

“Oh my Lord…”

“Get ready for humans’ biggest discovery ever!”

“Katya, you’re fully aware I hate you, right?”

“I’ve had a long time to make enemies, doctor. So many governments, business interests, even religious leaders that would like to see me depart this Earth.”

Trixie groaned and chewed at her apple with a strong personal hate for a fucking movie that she had never watched, but that continued to haunt her life.

“Kiss?” Katya asked with eyes so blue and bright and smile so big.

“I hate you,” Trixie reminded Katya.

“Mm, keep talkin’ dirty, mother!”

“You know what? I’m actually praying right now that I will get kidnapped by Bigfoot tomorrow.”

Katya wheezed. Katya wheezed, and Trixie shook her head, scooted closer to Katya when the cards had been cleared away between them. Trixie leaned her head on Katya’s shoulder as they watched the fire dance in front of them, a comforting silence blanketing the two, and Trixie held up her stick to offer Katya a bit of her apple.


	4. Flavoured Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day: 4.  
> List: Naughty list.  
> Prompt: Flavoured lube.  
> Pairing: Viadore.
> 
> I had actually intended to write a Biadore for this but they just wanted to be fluffy so fuck them.

The blush that had heated Danny’s cheeks the moment he and Violet had come home still clang to still babyish cheeks as he closed the door behind them and twisted the lock shut. Naturally, his two older brothers couldn’t resist joking and teasing how in the world some gangly dorky kid like him had managed to pluck a pretty flower like Violet and Mom had cooed and pinched at Violet’s cheeks and sides and delighted in her prettiness and good-girl aura, cackling about how much she would enjoy feeding the thin girl and put some meat to her bones.

From Danny’s family’s reactions, it seemed like Violet was the first girl Danny had brought home in daylight and while everyone else was awake and around to see his dates and Danny worried his lips as he looked at the poised beauty that stood in his messy room. Danny’s walls were covered with drawings, scribbled sentences, and tags of his creations alongside posters of busty Playboy girls and musical faves. Clothes were everywhere, shoved together in a mess in his open wardrobe against one wall of his room, on the floor, his desk full of dishes his mom always nagged him about taking downstairs. A computer, a guitar, and all in all it made Danny’s room a typical messy teen boys nook.

“Mom likes to, like, feed people,” Danny said apologetically about the pinches and comments Violet had gotten from his mom, well-meaning but not in a woke-state of mind when it came to body positivity and representation. “She thinks curves and ‘meat on ya bones’ is the only look, you know how it is,” Danny shrugged, assuming that Violet was half-Latina herself could understand where his mother’s comments came from.

“Anyway, now you’ve seen my varrio. Depressive, ain’t it? Fuckin’ one road full of nothing and shit. Can’t wait to like, move downtown or somethin’, you know?” Danny said, having drawn closer and closer to Violet until he stood in front of her, wrapping his arms around her - in Danny’s mind - gorgeous waist and gorgeous body.

“Ain’t beating Pasadena, this, huh?” Danny whispered with a tug of a grin before bending down to kiss her, his nose pressing down against her cheek as his tongue already greedily licked along the curve of her lips to beg her to open her mouth, and Danny pushed her closer to him by grabbing hold of Violet’s absolutely fucking fantastic ass, eagerly kneading the round perkiness of her backside as he deepened their kissing.

Danny stirred, tried moving them towards his bed to see if Violet would comply with his movements, tipping her over his unmade but clean bed (thanks to Mom) when the back of her knees bumped against the furniture. Danny scooted them up to his pillows, smoothed away dark curls from Violet’s soft face, Danny’s full lips pulled in a smile as he just looked at her for a couple of seconds. Danny’s dark blue bandana shielded his own face from his flattened, almost shoulder-length black hair and he levelled himself up on one elbow as he began to kiss his girl again.

“You’re such a fucking princess, you fuckin’ know that? Like, like, Jasmine to my fucking Aladdin!” Danny laughed, Danny’s fingers creeping up under Violet’s shirt to tickle closer and closer to one breast. Danny groaned when his hand cupped one of her breasts, and he eagerly squeezed her like her breast was a stress relief ball, clumsy and hungry and overwhelmingly intrigued like only a teen boy could be.

When Danny shifted his weight slightly, the hard boner Danny already had acquired press against Violet’s thigh.

“Such a fucking amazing princess,” Danny mumbled as he shifted his weight from one arm to the other, so his left hand now was free to knead Violet’s other breast for a while, the heat from Danny’s skin growing warmer and warmer the more he played with her chest and the more they kissed.

“Do you, I mean, like, uh, wanna do anythin’?” Danny asked, his hard-on pointedly nudging against the softness of her thigh. “You make me so mad, baby girl, you’re so fuckin’ fine, ya know that, princess?” Danny said, punctuating his words with a rain of kisses down her pale neck, teeth nibbling down the sensitive skin.

“Oh! Wait!” Danny said with a jolt of an idea as he rolled off of Violet to scramble in his bedside drawer, pulling out two small bottles.

“Like, this is really fucking stupid and I like shouldn’t even be saying shit like this, but, I mean, one of my cousin’s, yeah, he got me this, these lubes, coz, for reasons, whatever, but anyway, it’s Christmas flavoured. You know, since it’s fucking Christmas season? One es like Candycane and the other be one of those, taste like gingerbread? I mean, if you wanna try an’ suck me off, or somethin’, it’d taste… better? For you?” Danny said and finally shut up as he rolled back on top of Violet, bottles of lube still in his hand as big, green eyes stared down at her, waiting for any kind of reaction. Sometimes, most times, Danny loved Violet’s ice-princess face and her ability to look like such a bitch, but it also made her harder to read when she managed to pull those expressions.

“I want you, baby angel. I wanna touch and taste you. Like so so much. You make me so mad. You’re fucking gorgeous, and you don’t even know. If you don’t, like I mean, wanna do anything to me, can I treat you good?”


	5. Building a snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day: 5.  
> List: Nice list.  
> Prompt: Building a snowman.  
> Pairing: Fame/Adore. Fadore? Whatever their ship name is.

With a high pitched screech Adore jumped into the bed where Fame was still cuddled under the layers of duvets and blankets. Adore shook Fame’s shoulder to rouse some life into the older, poking at her ribs through the layers of sheets that - thankfully for them, both perhaps - protected Fame from feeling too much of the energetic stabs at her sides.

“FAME!” Adore shouted as if she was miles and miles and miles away and not just right under Adore, and Adore eased off of Fame for a few seconds as she bent over the bed and scooped up Mina and unceremoniously dumped the tiny dog by Fame’s face to get extra help from those big adorable begging eyes, licking tongue and wiggling tail.

Adore straddled Fame, bounced herself up and down the girl’s lap as her hands petted and poked wherever she could reach.

“FAME!” Adore tried again, a quick look over her shoulder to glance to the window to make sure that the snow still fluttered down in the outside world.

“Fame, it’s snowing, Fame! Oh my god it’s snowing! I love New York! I love you! It’s snowing! Oh my god I’m so horny!” Adore said without a breath between every excited exclamation and with her hips having no intention to still down and stop bouncing on Fame.

Adore reached out to momentarily pet Mina over her little head, as if to encourage and confirm that they were on a team together to get Fame out of bed and outside to play.

“Fame? Wanna build a snowman!?” Adore asked with her breath high in her throat.

“ _Come on lets go and play_

_I never see you anymore”_

Adore begun to sing.

_“Come out the door_

_It’s like you’ve gone away…_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we’re not_ ”

Adore stopped with a mournful breath and a vibrating sob. 

“If you don’t get up!

Then we’ll be friends and it’ll all change!

For the better again!”

Adore ad-libbed, giggling now, beaming at Mina trying to yip to the song - though Fame, Adore knew, wouldn’t appreciate Mina trying to be corrupted into the same naughtiness as Adore.

“ _Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _It doesn’t have to be a snowman!_ ”

“Go away,” Fame muttered from under the pillows, and Adore paused, mouth wide open as she had prepared for a new breath of lyrics but that instead stayed open in confused surprise.

“Are you serious?” Adore asked, brows knotted, as Adore couldn’t comprehend if Fame actually wished her to go away or just play along with the song. Because, either way, Fame had chosen the best part to object and shoo Adore away, since it was at that time in the song Elsa shoo Anna off.

“ _Do you want to build a snowman?_ ”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge:[](http://thepastpresentandfutureofdrag.tumblr.com/post/167981242934/alltherpmemesieverwanted-25-days-of-fic-mas)  
> List: Nice list.  
> Prompt: Lazy morning.  
> Pairing: Biadore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had intended to go for the naughty prompt but for some reason, Biadore always just wanna snuggle when I try getting them naughty for this challenge. Pfht.

Adore felt relief when the apartment greeted her with silence. There were no sounds of a vacuum trying to suck up every cell of a dust bunny before the dust bunny even had the chance to be born, no sounds of clothes being folded och the washer rumbling about. Quietness. Before Adore had left with Sammy and Dede in tow to meet up with Courtney for some gossip, sinfully early drinks with a side-order of lunch and some shopping to round their get-together off Adore had ordered Bianca to bed for a nap. Bianca was in the middle of grading season and rapport writing and Adore had honestly never seen someone being able to churn on like Bianca. Her commitment and passion were some of the things that endeared Bianca so - Adore would never stand to spend time together with someone that didn’t have goals and a strong drive to fulfil one’s life - and Bianca’s softness for her students was everything Adore would have wished to have her own teachers be when she had been a teen miserably failing at school.

Bianca, though, had a tendency to get too wrapped up and stubbornly locked into the idea to give everything and more into everything she did. Bianca was a busy gal. Not only was she one of the most popular teachers at school and everything that ( in Bianca’s mind at least) entail, but she kept a busy social life as well. Adre would most often than not feel exhausted just seeing Bianca’s scribbled calendar and to-do’s and reminders and though Adore was a corner-stone in Bianca’s social life Adore hadn’t found anything to engage her in life as Bianca had.

It came with danger, of course, Bianca’s vibrancy. Adore would do anything she could without damaging herself to try and keep Bianca to become one of those statistical women that eventually hit the wall and crashed down to never really get back up again. That Bianca had succumbed to Adore’s pleadings - or order, really - to have Bianca go to nap had made Adore more relieved than her bright smile and wave good-bye had revealed. She had expected to find Bianca up and busying around since Adore had been away for a couple of hours.

She was glad to have been proven wrong. And it saddened her a bit, too, how much Bianca seemingly needed to catch up on her slumber. Adore had squirmed the dogs out of their harnesses and checked up on their water bowl before Adore on soft, sneaking feet inched closer to the bedroom door half-shut, as if Adore’s mere presence and footfalls would risk alerting the always-on-guard-instinct that seemed so high in Bianca - a genetic (or whatever) condition that evidently had been good and useful when they all were stupid cavewomen but less so when they (hopefully) lived in safe apartments. Adore clicked the door carefully shut once Adore had made it into the bedroom to keep the dogs out and the bed dipped gently under Adore’s weight as she crawled up on her side of the bed.

Bianca was curled up under the cover, red curls let loose - a sight that seemed so rare still that it almost always shocked Adore to see that Bianca had long hair with a lovely wave and curl to her length - spilling over her sleep-slacked face and her pillow. Adore kept from rolling her eyes at seeing her own printed face on Bianca’s sleeping tee. It had been a gift that had been kind of a joke since Adore had gotten some super cheap offer to have a t-shirt printed with whatever she wanted, but had seemingly been so comfy that Bianca had decided to upgrade it to her lazy outfit number one together with the dark blue sweatpants she wore; one leg of the pants had in Bianca’s twisting sleep bounced up around her knee to reveal smooth, always-tanned leg.

She looked so… human, like this. Relaxed and vulnerable in her sleep, makeup-free and with a sleeping mask covering her eyes and hair down, petite body wrapped in a tee and sweatpants instead of form-fitting dresses. She looked so young, or, just… younger. Not that the last couple of years of the thirties were old but… still. Featherlight fingers brushed strands of Bianca’s hair away from her full lips, hooked it behind her jewellery-free ear before Adore squirmed under the cover, too, edged close to the ball that was Bianca.

Adore draped one arm around her waist, carefully, as if not to stir a sleeping bear, drew Bianca close and tight to Adore’s chest, and Adore buried her nose into Bianca’s hair, playing with the freed curls. Adore smiled once Bianca trembled awake, and she pressed a kiss to her fluttering eyelids as Bianca pushed her sleeping mask up to her forehead, giggling in lazy satisfaction when Bianca with a grunt twisted around in bed so her back was to Adore, tugging Adore’s arm around her body so she could be cocooned by Adore’s larger frame.

This was just how a lazy Sunday was to be spent, Adore thought as she tightened her hold of Bianca, her nose nuzzling at the back of her neck as Adore, too, closed her eyes.


End file.
